1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulsimeter, and more particularly, it relates to a pulsimeter which is employed for managing exercise such as jogging.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional pulsimeter, upper and lower limit values of a pulse rate to be counted are so set that warning is given to the user by an alarm when the pulse rate is in excess or below the upper or lower limit value, thereby maintaining the strength of the exercise at a proper level.
Another conventional pulsimeter is adapted to store pulse rate data during exercise. Namely, this pulsimeter stores a pulse rate which is detected every constant period of 5 seconds, 15 seconds or 1 minute, and displays data showing relations between such pulse rates and times after completion of the exercise.
Another conventional pulsimeter cumulates respective times of those elapsing with pulse rates exceeding an upper limit value, between upper and lower limits and below the lower limit, to display the respective cumulated times after completion of the exercise.
In such a conventional pulsimeter, however, it is impossible to grasp the amount of exercise in real time, although the logged pulse rates and changes thereof can be recognized after completion of the exercise.